


Keep Me

by houseofphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy, I like it, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Poetry, idk what im doing, kind of?, told from Dan's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofphan/pseuds/houseofphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's told from Dan's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly it's two in the morning, I'm tired, and I've been wanting to post this for awhile. （＞ｙ＜）

I want to cradle you so close to my chest, our spines start to grow like intertwining ivy.

You are nothing I could have imagined.  
You are sitting there, beautiful, curled up in our late night talk shows,  
smiling about something I said,  
and I don't know how to look at you anymore without crying.  
I think I laugh more with you  
than I ever did as a child.  
Things must have never been this funny, things must have never felt so alive;  
so colourful,  
so loud that I'm afraid to live  
just because I don't want to miss anything now.  
It should be criminal to care this much, but I do.  
And you can keep me:  
red-handed and enraptured.

You are nothing I could have imagined.  
This is terrifying, because still,  
I'm so frightened of waking one day  
and finding you were never here.


End file.
